catalysts_and_roguesfandomcom-20200214-history
Athen Corelli
"Oh... Oh god. Fuck!" Athen Corelli is a half-breed who has sworn fealty to The Fools' King. She is in a relationship with The Broken, which aligned her with The Fool's Court even before pledging herself to aiding The Fools' King. Unknown to all players, even herself, Athen is The Bishop. She believes all current players are working towards the same goal, though through different methods, and should continue to assist each other whenever possible. Notably Athen retains a near constant cheerful demeanor that is aided by recreational arcane and drug use. thefuckingsun.tumblr.com The Fucking Sun inspirations History Born to a battle mage and a shipwright, Athen is from Kul'Tiras, by way of Theramore. A Horde attack left Athen and her sister, Uriel Kowalski, orphaned and subsequently shipped to Stormwind City. Athen has been briefly, and against her will, married to a Scarlet Crusade zealot. After being widowed she was adopted by The Good Father and placed as a symbolic figurehead of a Mafia style cartel. Her destructively hedonistic lifestyle lead to her disownment and an estranged relationship with former cartel allies. She currently serves House Lockwood and works in the "entertainment" industry. Athen has a son: John Corelli. Appearance and Personality Small in stature (4'9''), ''but not lacking in presence, this young half-breed has a slim, athletic form. Strong, lean limbs always seem to be in motion as this teen cannot keep still for long. She keeps herself clothed in form fitting, stretchy fabrics when out of armor, displaying sundrenched legs and her tight, toned tummy as often as she can. Her champagne blonde hair is often tied back, swishing to and from with her energetic movements, or bouncing along behind her as she dashes from place to place. When she wears it down it falls in tangles, unstyled and wild, midway down her back and over her slender shoulders. There is something disarming in the teen’s near constant smiles. Her lips spreading a little too far, or perhaps she flashes too many teeth? Often she greets the world with a small smirk, secrets hinted at the corners of her wide mouth. The girl has expressive blue eyes with an electric, arcane fueled glow, a testament to her Quel’dorei heritage. Athen’s left hand bares a brand, which she keeps covered in spellthread embroidered wrappings. On her right arm she wears a heavy looking gauntlet of bones. The ominus trophy is etched with unholy runes, much like the rest of the youth’s armor. There is a strange sheath strapped to the girl’s thigh, packed with many iron rods, ordinary in all ways, except for a thin coating of cinnamon scented balm. Those with extraordinary smelling would also pick up the odor of kerosene, both on the rods, and on Athen’s breath. Most of the time assorted bruises and scrapes mar the teen’s otherwise unscared flesh, but they heal quickly and leave no hints behind. On the surface Athen is a cheerful, energetic youth. She can be excessively bubbly and has a filthy mouth. She speaks with a lazy drawl, and portrays herself as something of a ditz. However the teen under that outward facade is a mess. She is fiercely loyal, guided by emotions and intuition, and constantly searching for knowledge. Skills First and foremost Athen is an outstanding alchemist. More than a profession, it has grown into something of an obsession, especially in transmutation and formulating recreational concoctions. She has perfected a number of offensive and defensive creations as well. At least one of these chemical based attacks are kept on her person at all times. Athen is a talented tracker, and an intuitive marksman. She is quick, and small, and can hold her own in unarmed combat, using her flexibility as an advantage in out maneuvering her foes.